


She Forgave Me

by steviewho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewho/pseuds/steviewho
Summary: After School Reunion, Rose made the Doctor visit some of his past companions.





	She Forgave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching something about the First Doctor and Susan with my son and I couldn't get the idea out of my head that the reason the Doctor is so keen on protecting Earth is because it is where Susan lives.

"That is fascinating!" Rose leaned forward to look at the older woman's sketches. She had been explaining her theory on alternate dimensions and universes.

"It will be fantastic when it finally gets published." The woman jogged her papers in a neat stack and placed them back into her briefcase. Her dark brown eyes sparkling. 

"So you've been a professor for over 40 years? What does your husband do?" Rose leaned her chin into her hand. She had been talking with this woman for over an hour and was enraptured by everything she had to say. 

"I lost my husband in a war a long time ago." The woman looked down and began fiddling with her ring. "Is that your boyfriend?" She tilted her head over to where the Doctor sat, pretending to read a newspaper. 

"Him? No! Shut up! Why would you say that?" Rose tried to play it cool, ducking her head and trying to hide her smile. 

"Because of the intense way he is watching us. Do you know him?" 

"Yes, he's my friend. We travel together." 

"Come here." The older woman waved the Doctor over. His panicked eyes looked at Rose, she shrugged and waved him over too. 

"Hello." He said, pulling on his ear. He pulled a chair next to Rose and sat as close to her as possible. 

"Were you going to talk to me or were you just going to sit over there and listen in?" She folded her arms and squinted her eyes at him. 

"I didn't think you would want to talk to me. Rose is a much more delightful to talk to than I am." He shrugged a shoulder at her. 

Since they met Sarah Jane, Rose has been making him take a tour to check in on his previous companions. This was the first one who recognized him though. Of course she did, she was clever. The most clever he travelled with, the most like himself. 

"That she is." The woman was serious for a moment before the frown turned into a dazzling smile. "How are you Grandfather?" She leaned over the table and kissed his cheek. His face dropped, not at all what he was expecting for a greeting. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against himself. 

"You look wonderful. Your faces are getting younger and younger!" She patted his back. She leaned back into her seat and looked over at Rose, "Although, I see why." She laughed. 

"Grandfather? You said we were visiting your first companion, you didn't say Granddaughter!" Rose could hardly contain her excitement. She thought he had no family left! 

"Well, not biological. Grandfather is a term of respect on our planet. Like some cultures here calling their elders Aunt of Uncle." Susan had corrected Rose.

"You were always like a daughter to me Susan, I cared for you as much as my biological children." He reached over and patted her hand. She gave him a smile and his hearts flipped. She was actually dearer to him than his own children, once they grew up and became Time Lords. 

"You were more family than my father. He was terrible, to me and everyone else. It's why we ran away, I needed saving from my family. My future." 

"Me too." Rose smiled at Susan. 

"How are you Susan? Really?" He tugged his ear when he asked her.

"I'm wonderful. I had a great life with David. I love Earth, I love my career. Thank you for my life. How are you? Still finding pretty young things to travel with?" She nodded her head towards Rose. Rose ducked head and looked away. Her cheeks pink. The Doctor let a slow grin passed over his face. 

"This one's different." 

"I'm going to call my mum and let you two catch up. Susan it was amazing to meet you." Rose stuck her hand out to shake with a smile. Susan returned her grin and squeezed her hand. 

The Doctor and Susan caught up for several hours. When she finally got up to leave, he pulled her into a hug so tight he was afraid she might not be able to breath. They pulled apart and kissed both his cheeks. 

"I know better than anyone the difficulties in loving a human. Their lives are fleeting but it is so worth it. Cherish every moment you have with Rose. I love you." 

"I love you too Susan." He watched her walk away till he couldn't see her anymore. 

Rose found him sitting in the Library staring at the fire. 

"Did you tell her?" Rose sat next to him. 

"Yes." He nodded. Not taking his eyes from the fire.

"And?" She bumped her knee into his. 

"She forgave me." He sighed out. "She said I made the right call. She forgave me." He smiled a little. 

"You know I always wondered why you always came to Earth and why it seemed to be important it is protected and now I understand." She turned to face him and studied his profile. She watched his eyebrows go from scrunched to traveling up his forehead back to scrunched why he tried to figure out her non sequitur. 

"Why is that Rose Tyler?" He took her hand and enclosed his fingers around her own. 

"You have to keep it safe for her. To protect her home." Rose rested her head on his shoulder. He chuckled a little. Only Rose could figure something out about himself he didn't even know. He kissed the top of her head and rested his on top of hers.


End file.
